Miles Dread Makino Mode
Miles Dread Makino Mode (unofficial name) is the upgraded version of Dread's T.U.R.B.O. Energy Mode. It debuted in Earth Under Siege Part Two. TV Show Season 1 Earth Under Siege Part Two After Makino realized that Max, Steel and Forge Ferrus were in the Makino Destroyer, Dread was sent to fight against them. By absorbing more T.U.R.B.O. Energy from the chamber of the ship, Dread unlocked his new mode, which easily overpowered and resisted to Max's Turbo Modes without much effort. Later on, Steel made a plan consisting in tricking Dread by saying that he would join Makino's forces. While Dread was distracted, Steel activated Turbo Cannon Mode and knocked down Dread by sending him to the core of the chamber, making the Destroyer explode due to Dread's negative charge of his energy. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One When Max defeated the trio of the Ultralinks, Dread appeared and attacked him with a sphere of energy and transformed into Makino Mode. While the Ultralinks were in disadvantage against N-Tek's forces, Blast suggested to Dread activate the fourth Ultralink, but it didn't worked, though that Dread's plan successfully worked. By distracting N-Tek with Jason Naught, Dread escaped alongside with the Ultralinks. Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Full Metal Racket The Great Turbo Star Caper Dread activated his Makino Mode in order to defeat Max Steel to become his prisoner. While Max was immobilized by Dread, he activated his Turbo Spike Mode that threw him away, but later he attacks Max and knocks him down and starts to absorb his energy. Max later activates Turbo Stealth Mode and tries to get away, but Dread found him and launched an energy sphere on him, but he managed to escape with Turbo Scuba Mode. Animated Films Maximum Morphos After Morphos was defeated, Dread absorbed enough T.U.R.B.O. Energy to activate his Makino Mode, until Jim and Syd appeared and shot him with a blaster. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Dread many times surpassed Max's Turbo Strength Mode without much effort. *'Superhuman Speed:' Dread is faster than Max's Turbo Speed Mode. *'Superhuman Durability:' Dread is shown to be highly durable in this mode, being able to resist to powerful punches from Turbo Strength Mode. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' With this mode, Dread was able to avoid some of Max's Turbo Speed Mode's high speed attacks. *'T.U.R.B.O. Energy Absorption:' Dread can absorb endless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy through his hands, mouth and chest. The more he absorbs, the stronger he gets. *'Energy Spheres:' Dread can launch a large white sphere made out of Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy through his hands, which are powerful enough to weaken Max temporarily. Gallery Trivia * It was used in Season 2 as a substitute for the Miles Dread T.U.R.B.O. Energy Mode. * Comparing it next to Makino, they do have some similarities. * Miles Dread appears in this mode twice in the Season 2 intro. * When he is absorbing T.U.R.B.O. Energy from Max Steel or any T.U.R.B.O Energy sources, some pieces of his armor open like the chest, hands, and mouth piece, which is something that also happened on the previous version of this mode. Category:Transformations Category:Miles Dread's Transformations Category:Miles Dread's Arsenal